


Dryer Lint

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twoshot. WolfStar fluffies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sirius Is Jealous of Books

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time experimenting with this particular pairing. The title of the collection is "Dryer Lint" because I was shooting for pure fluff but ended up with something more like dryer lint...

~ Dryer Lint ~

"Stop reading," Sirius whined.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, several feet away from where Remus was sprawled out with a book in front of his face. He had learned not to get close to the werewolf if he decided to bother him while he was reading. Remus had a tendency to flail when startled.

"Mooooooooony," Sirius whined, dragging out the O until it almost sounded more like his second form's howl than human speech.

Not glancing away from the pages for even a split second, Remus said in a frosty tone, "Sirius, if you would just stop interrupting me while I'm reading, I would be able to finish my book sooner."

"But I want to DO something," Sirius protested.

"Then go do things and leave me alone for a while," Remus suggested, quirking one eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"But I want to do something  _with_  you." Sirius's tone implied that further attempts to banish him from the room would only result in more whining.

Remus sighed heavily. "Just let me finish this book, and then I'll walk you to the park and throw tennis balls for you to fetch, or whatever. I only have two chapters left."

"How long will that take you?"

"Longer if you don't leave me alone!"

"Remus..." Back to whining now. "Why are you always trying to make me go away?"

"Because you won't leave me alone while I'm trying to read!" Remus replied, his exasperation obvious.

All pretense of playfulness dropped, Sirius plucked the book from the werewolf's hands, forcing Remus to look at him while he told him, "You know, it kind of hurts my feelings being told to go away all the time. Like you would rather have _this book_  for a boyfriend than me. And you'd rather  _cuddle_  this book than me."

Finally, the metaphorical light metaphorically went on over Remus's head and he facepalmed.

"Sirius... if you wanted to cuddle, why didn't you just say so?"

"Because you wouldn't stop reading long enough!"

"I can hold the book in one hand, you know."

And from that day forth there were no more arguments about the amount of time Remus spent reading, because reading-time doubled as snuggle-time.

~oOo~

 


	2. The Abominable Blanket Monster

~ Dryer Lint ~

Remus was sprawled out on the bed with a book one evening (as usual), when his immersion in the story was broken by the sudden realization that he was rather chilled. Not wanting to put down the book, he groped one-handedly for a blanket, frowning when he felt only the cool sheets beneath his fingers.

He carefully placed a bookmark between the pages and closed his book, laying it aside on the nightstand. He then peered over the edge of the bed, thinking that he must have unknowingly kicked his blanket onto the floor at some point during his reading. But it seemed the blanket was not  _there_  either.

_Where could it have gotten to?_  the werewolf wondered, nonplussed.  _Oh, this is silly!_

He drew his wand and intoned, " _Accio blanket!_ "

Surprised that the summoning charm didn't work, Remus cast it again. Again it did not work. He stared down at his wand for a few moments before he figured out what must have happened.

"SIRIUS!" he yelled. "Bring me a blanket!"

"I need them!" Sirius's voice came back from across the hall.

"You can't need  _all_  of them!"

"I do need all of them! I'm  _cold."_

"I'M cold!"

Seconds later, Sirius showed up the doorway, looking like the abominable-blanket-monster as he was practically mummified in blankets, and said calmly, "Well, why didn't you just say that?"

He then proceeded to shuck off the layers of blankets he'd cocooned himself with, and carried the pile over to the bed. He flopped down next to Remus, spreading the blankets out overtop of them both and wrapping his arms around the werewolf. Remus permitted the snuggling for a few moments, before pushing the other man away from him.

Sirius slid over the edge of the mattress, landing on the floor, along with most of the blankets.

"Thank you, Sirius," Remus said in a coolly polite tone, still miffed over the earlier theft of his covers, "but just one blanket will do."

~oOo~


End file.
